La misión de Malfoy
by Cissy17
Summary: Draco Malfoy esta enamorado de la chica que se supone debe odiar y además, tiene la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore. Pero, al darse cuenta de que ama a la chica más que a todo... Cambia su misión por una que si puede y quiere cumplir.


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la magnifica J.K Rowling.**_

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Sexto año. Dos meses antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.**

Hermione Granger se encontraba en la última mesa de la biblioteca. Estaba rodeada de libros, buscando en ellos alguna información que pudiera servirle para ayudar a su mejor amigo Harry Potter. Detrás de un estante, Draco Malfoy la observaba. Pensó en ir a molestarla, con la intención de que ella le dedicara una mirada... Aunque fuera una mirada de odio.

Sabía que sus sentimientos por ella estaban mal, eran incorrectos y peligrosos para ambos pero, por más que había intentado evitarlos, esos sentimientos crecieron con cada día que la miraba. Hermione se mordió el labio y el rubio sonrió. Pasó no sabe cuánto tiempo observándola, era una actividad habitual para él, iba a la biblioteca fingiendo buscar información para su _misión_ y así poder mirarla por horas.

Cuando la castaña se levantó a acomodar sus libros, Malfoy caminó hacía la salida de la biblioteca y mientras caminaba elegantemente sintió que alguien le seguía los pasos. Se detuvo en seco y volteó para ver a su persecutor. Era ella. Sus miradas chocaron y por primera vez ella no lo miraba con odio, esta vez sus ojos se veían curiosos, confundidos e interrogantes, "preciosos" pensó Malfoy.

-¿Por qué me sigues, Granger? – Soltó el chico, con tono aburrido, como si realmente no se sintiera emocionado de hablar con ella.

\- ¿Por qué me mirabas detrás de los estantes? –. Draco se asustó un poco, pero no lo demostró.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Te vi atrás de un estante y me observaste. Por bastante tiempo.

-Ah, eso. Pues... Estaba viendo que eres fea y estaba pensando en proponerle al viejo Dumbledore que si va a permitir la entrada de _sangres sucias,_ que mínimo sean guapas – La chica rodó los ojos y Malfoy se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Sintió la necesidad de mirarla una vez más antes de irse a su sala común por lo que se detuvo en la entrada de la biblioteca y al voltear, ella se encontraba justo en el mismo lugar en que él la había dejado, mirando hacia él sonrojándose al sentirse descubierta. Malfoy se sintió violento, comenzó a luchar contra sus impulsos de acercarse a ella y contra su mente que le decía que se largara de ahí... lo único que hizo fue quedarse recargado en el marco de la puerta y cruzó sus brazos.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando Hermione caminó hasta él. Se quedó frente a él, sin dejar de observarlo, unos cuantos centímetros los separaban. Malfoy quería irse pero sus pies no funcionaban, estaban pegados al piso.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso pero seguían viéndose a los ojos. Hermione se mordió el labio de esa forma que tanto le gustaba y el chico perdió el control. Su mano se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la castaña, "detente" le dijo una voz en su interior, "sólo es una caricia, nada más" le contestó a la voz. "una caricia es suficiente para que arruines todo"

"Es una caricia, no va a pasar nada. No hay nada que arruinar"

"Tu honor, tu familia, tu misión"

"Valdrá la pena"

Al fin puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Hermione y con su dedo pulgar, le dio unas pequeñas caricias. La chica cerró los ojos al sentir su tacto frio. Malfoy quito su mano, asustado por lo que había hecho y Hermione abrió los ojos con reproche. Draco solo le sonrió y salió de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Se dio cuenta que Hermione lo estaba siguiendo de nuevo.

-Alejate, Granger – Le dijo el rubio sin voltear a verla.

-No.

-Hazlo, o hare algo de lo que nos arrepentiremos los dos. – Malfoy se había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba frente a ella. Era mucho más alto que la castaña, se veía imponente y pensó en que Hermione debería sentir miedo de él en ese momento, pero la chica ni se inmuto.

-Hace tiempo que no le tengo miedo a tus amenazas. – Draco exhalo frustrado. Se quedó viéndola nuevamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Respuestas.

-Sobre qué.

-Desde hace semanas he notado que me observas en la biblioteca. Quiero saber por qué lo haces. – Malfoy intentó pensar en algo ingenioso para contestarle, algún insulto de preferencia para que así ella se alejara de él, pero nada se le ocurrió.

En vez de eso, su cuerpo lo traicionó nuevamente y su mano volvió a tocar su mejilla suavemente por un rato hasta escuchó pasos de alguien que se acercaba a ese pasillo. Así que camino en silencio hacía el aula más cercana, Hermione lo siguió nuevamente y Malfoy cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

La miro libremente, esta vez no tenía que esconderse y se sintió contento por eso. Sus ojos chocolate, las pequeñas pecas en su mejilla y en su nariz, sus facciones exquisitas, su cuello totalmente besable, su uniforme un poco holgado para su gusto, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas y su cabello rizado y castaño que caía libremente por sus hombros. La chica se pegó a la pared y él pudo notar su nerviosismo. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella y así lo hizo. Se acercó lo suficiente como para poder aspirar el olor a fresas de su cabello.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, esperó que en cualquier momento Hermione chillara asustada, lo insultara un poco y luego huyera de ahí, sin embargo, no le importaba... quería disfrutar ese momento al máximo.

Draco recargó sus manos en la pared en cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione y la volvió a oler profundamente. Merlín, él amaba como olía. Su cabello a fresa, su piel a vainilla. Llevo una de sus manos al cabello de la chica y enredó sus dedos en sus rizos. Sus ojos grises no se habían apartado de los ojos chocolate. Hermione suspiro y él sintió su aliento muy cerca de su cuello, le erizó la piel.

La chica levantó su mano y lentamente, dudando, tocó la mejilla de Malfoy. Su caricia le transmitió calidez al chico, sintió su piel fría derretirse bajo la mano de Hermione. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, disfrutando del contacto. La mano de la chica comenzó a bajar a sus labios y los rozó lentamente, Draco se tensó completamente pero eso no la detuvo. Sus manos empezaron a tocar su cara, sintió como ella pasaba sus dedos por su mandíbula, por sus parpados, por sus mejillas... Como si ella quisiera aprenderse cada parte de su rostro con sus manos. Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Draco se acercó más a ella, bajo unos centímetros hasta que su boca quedó muy cerca de la de ella. Sus respiraciones eran fuertes. El aliento que salía de la boca de Hermione le hacía cosquillas a Draco y eso lo volvía loco. Duraron unos segundos así, saboreando el aliento de otro. El rubio no pudo soportar más y rompió la distancia con un beso dulce en los labios.

Merlín, Draco se descontroló completamente. Jodida Granger, sus labios sabían condenadamente bien y le hacía sentir un monto de estúpidas mariposas en su estómago.

Continuó el beso, Malfoy movía los labios en los de Hermione hasta que ella le correspondió y lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello, tocándole sus cabellos rubios... Draco no pudo evitar gemir.

No sabe cuánto tiempo duraron besándose, en ese momento todos los problemas que tenía, todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, era insignificante comparado con ese beso. Mordió el labio inferior de Hermione unas cuantas veces y su beso ya era tan profundo que parecían fundirse. Se separaron un momento para poder respirar y Draco aprovechó ese momento para morder, lamer y besar el lóbulo de su oreja y bajar lentamente por su cuello... La chica gimió y Malfoy se sintió tan excitado de tener de esa forma a la castaña que tanto amaba.

Hermione intentó desabrochar los botones de la camisa del rubio y él pudo notar que le temblaban las manos, puso una mano sobre la de ella para intentar calmarla y lo logró. La chica desabrocho la camisa y rápidamente tocó sus pectorales y su abdomen perfectamente marcado, esta vez fue Draco quien gimió al sentir que la castaña le estaba dando besos sensuales desde el cuello hasta su abdomen.

Puso sus manos en su cintura, la elevó unos centímetros y la besó, Hermione rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de Malfoy y ambos gimieron con el contacto. La chica se movía sensualmente contra el pantalón del chico, que ya estaba completamente excitado.

-Maldita sea, _Hermione_... Eres perfecta – le dijo.

Caminó con ella y la dejo suavemente sobre el escritorio que se encontraba en el aula.

Ahora él se dedicó a desabrochar la blusa de la castaña, besando cada parte de piel que iba mostrando cuando la iba desabotonando. Llego a sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén blanco y los besos suavemente, luego beso sus labios sensualmente.

-Vámonos de aquí – Le dijo él contra sus labios.

-¿Por qué? – logró decir Hermione.

-No quiero _hacerte el amor_ en esta aula fría – Hermione lo besó con fuerza, casi rudamente. Él sonrió con autosuficiencia y se quitó de encima. Le ayudo a abotonar su blusa y se arreglaron para salir sigilosamente al pasillo.

Al salir del aula, se dieron cuenta que ya había llegado la noche, por lo que no se encontrarían con ningún compañero pero, podrían encontrarse con algún profesor. Caminaron en silencio, Draco la tomó de la mano y caminaron muy juntos.

Cada tanto, Malfoy la jalaba hacía él y la aprisionaba con la pared de algún pasillo y la besaba. Algunas veces con ternura, algunas veces apasionado.

Llegaron al séptimo piso, justo frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado. Draco soltó la mano de Hermione para pasar tres veces frente al pedazo de pared despejada pensando en lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Apareció la puerta y entraron a la Sala de los Menesteres.

La sala se había convertido en una especie de habitación. Había una cama grande con doseles blancos, algunos mueblecillos con velas encendidas y pétalos de rosas por todos lados. Hermione miro a Malfoy completamente conmovida y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Es precioso. Muchísimo mejor que un aula fría. – Le dijo la castaña. Draco tomó su mano y le dio un pequeño beso, la dirigió hacía la cama y la besó. Se recostaron suavemente sin romper el beso.

Se besaron y se tocaron por demasiado tiempo. Draco no quería que eso terminara, quería seguir besándose con ella toda la eternidad.

La ropa ya no era necesaria, solamente un estorbo para sus caricias, así que fue arrancada lentamente de sus cuerpos. Draco se detuvo y se enderezó para ver a Hermione en ropa interior.

-Eres hermosa.

Y siguieron besándose. Por mucho más tiempo.

Draco retiro suavemente el sostén de Hermione. Se volvió loco cuando se enderezó para verla nuevamente. Su rizos castaños despeinados sobre la almohada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados de tantos besos, su mirada de deseo, sus pechos redondos y sus pezones rosas. Se sintió como si fuera un animal que no podía resistirse a su deseo, quería poseerla.

La beso nuevamente, bajo por su cuello y llego a sus pechos donde aprisionó con su boca uno de los pezones de Hermione. Ella se retorció de placer y Draco empezó a formar círculos tanto con su lengua como con sus dedos en el otro pezón.

Estaba demasiado excitado que empezaba a dolerle la presión que sentía en su bóxer. Bajo dando besos en el abdomen de la chica. Subió a sus labios y los beso tiernamente.

-Este es el momento en el que te puedes arrepentir.- Si hubiera sido otra chica, Malfoy ya la hubiera follado con fuerza sin ni siquiera darle un momento de reflexión sobre si era correcto o incorrecto. Pero esta no era cualquier chica, era Hermione. La chica que amaba y deseaba desde muchos años atrás y él no quería que ella se arrepintiera durante o después de hacerla suya. Hermione no dijo nada, su respuesta fue un beso a sus labios y una mirada que interpretó como un "estoy segura".

Draco bajo hasta sus bragas, besó sus muslos interiores y Hermione se retorció de placer. Le quitó las bragas bajándolos por sus largas piernas y volvió a lamer y besar los muslos de la castaña hasta que subió a la parte más íntima de Hermione. Pasó su lengua por ahí y la chica gimió sonoramente, Draco sonrió contra su piel. Continúo lamiendo, dando pequeñas mordiditas y girando su lengua en el núcleo de Hermione.

- _Draco_ \- suspiraba y gemía mientras le llegaban ondas de placer.

El chico no resistió más y bajó su bóxer, mostrando toda su hombría. Hermione se puso colorada como nunca y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-En serio, aún puedes arrepentirte. – Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy nerviosa... es que nunca he estado con nadie y...

-No voy a lastimarte. Nunca lo haría. Te lo haré tan suavemente que el dolor se volverá inmediatamente en placer. – Hermione se mordió el labio, supuso que el comentario le provocó algo en sus entrañas y su pequeña mano tomó el pene de Draco, quien gimió agitadamente.

La chica hacía movimientos sencillos, bombeaba hacía arriba y hacia abajo y Draco se dio cuenta que nadie le había provocado tanto placer de esa forma, Hermione le dio una mirada de deseo y el rubio supo que era el momento. Se puso sobre ella y la beso tiernamente mientras presionaba la entrada de ella con su pene. Tomó su varita y dijo unas palabras: un encantamiento anticonceptivo. Entró lentamente en ella.

- _Mierda –_ Dijo Draco al sentirse completamente dentro de ella. Estaba tan estrecha, se sentía tan placentero, tan delicioso. Se detuvo un momento y la observo, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor. Se sintió terriblemente culpable – Te estoy haciendo daño, ¿me detengo?

-¡No! Continua, por favor. – Draco salió lentamente de ella y volvió a entrar con el mismo cuidado.

Así siguió por un rato hasta que Hermione quitó la mueca de dolor. Empezó a aumentar el ritmo.  
Ambos empezaron a gemir fuertemente, la castaña ya estaba sintiendo placer y Draco se sintió inmensamente feliz.

- _Oh, Draco._ Ya no te contengas – Hermione le pedía que fuera más rápido. El rubio ahora vivía para complacerla así que empezó a entrar y salir más rápido de ella. Oleadas de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo. Beso su cuello y en su hombro, la mordió y chupo salvajemente, dejándole una marca ahí. Hermione le devolvió el gesto en cuanto pudo.

No podía más, pronto iba a terminar. Observó a Hermione, con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, sus manos estaban en su espalda y le enterraba las uñas.

-Mírame – Le ordenó.

La castaña abrió los ojos y lo miró. Draco no podía más y los gemidos sonoros de Hermione no estaban ayudando mucho. Se concentró en no terminar aún, quería que terminara ella primero... La miraba a los ojos mientras la hacía suya.

Finalmente, Hermione llegó al orgasmo gritando fuertemente.

-¡ _DRACO!_ – Con ese gemido, Malfoy terminó dentro de ella.

Cayó cansado sobre la castaña, intentando no aplastarla. La besó en los labios, esperando que con ese beso la castaña pudiera darse cuenta todo lo que sentía por ella.

Se recostó a su lado y Hermione puso su cabeza en su pecho. Él miró la marca que le había dejado en su hombro.

-Esto significa – le dijo mientras tocaba con su pulgar la marca – que ahora eres mía.

- _Solo tuya-_ le contestó. Y haciendo lo mismo que él, tocó la marca que ella le hizo – Esta significa que tú eres solo mío.

-Por siempre. – Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y la beso. Y unos minutos después, se quedaron dormidos.

Draco despertó unas horas después. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que no había sido un sueño y que ella seguía a su lado. La noche que acababan de pasar le habían hecho entender que ahora Hermione era lo más importante en su vida y, si ella se lo permitía, él seguiría a su lado por siempre.

Su lealtad cambió, su corazón le pertenecía a esa castaña... Protegerla, hacerla feliz y mantenerla con vida era su nueva y _única misión._

Miró su reloj. Eran casi las 6 de la mañana y no faltaba tanto para que todos empezaran a despertar.

Hermione estaba profundamente dormida, "Merlín, que hermosa es". La besó en los labios para despertarla y ella le sonrió en sus labios.

-Tengo que llevarte a tu habitación antes de que todos despierten – Hermione asintió y ambos empezaron a vestirse.

Llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor y cuando Hermione iba dispuesta a entrar, Draco la jaló hacía él. La besó y la miro, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Hermione, debo decirte algo.

-¿Si?

-Estoy completamente enamorado de ti. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiero estar contigo pero...

-Pero no puedes porque eres un slytherin y yo una gryffindor sangre sucia – Draco se tensó ante el comentario y ella bajo la mirada. – Tranquilo, podré seguir con mi vida después de esto.

-No es eso lo que te quiero decir. – Hermione intentaba ocultar su tristeza pero no lo lograba. Draco tomó su rostro con su mano y lo levantó para lo que mirara – Quiero estar contigo pero tengo miedo de que te hagan daño. Dame un tiempo para resolver las cosas y poder presumir a todo mundo que estoy saliendo con la bruja más hermosa de todas.

\- ¿Me estás proponiendo que nos veamos a escondidas? – Le dijo Hermione, confundida y conmovida por lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Solo por un tiempo... hasta que arregle todo. - Hermione lo besó.

– No olvides que ahora eres mío. – Se dio media vuelta y entró a su torre.

Draco Malfoy sintió que flotó todo el camino hasta las mazmorras. Entró a su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida. Estaba decidido, hablaría con Dumbledore y le contaría todo.

Entró a la oficina del anciano director.

-Joven Malfoy... ¿qué te trae por aquí? – Le dijo el viejo viéndolo a través de sus lentes de media luna.

-Vengo a decirle el plan de Lord Tenebroso.

 **Horas antes de la muerte de Dumbledore**

Hermione había escapado de la sala común antes de que sus amigos la detuvieran para que siguiera ayudándoles con sus tareas. Corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al séptimo piso, específicamente frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado. Una puerta se abrió ante ella y entró rápidamente. Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon inmediatamente. Aspiró su olor, a menta y pasto recién cortado. Lo besó suavemente en los labios. Todos los días de esos dos últimos meses, trataban de verse en la sala de menesteres para estar juntos.

-Tardaste en llegar. – Le dijo Draco un poco serio.

-Lo sé, tuve problemas para escapar de Harry y Ron. Draco ¿Qué sucede? Te notó... raro. – Hermione lo inspecciono con la mirada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. – la castaña se tensó en sus brazos. Malas noticias – Hoy, Hogwarts será atacado.

-¿QUÉ? – Draco la abrazó muy fuertemente para calmar a la alterada chica - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ese ha sido el plan desde el inicio del curso... Mi misión es... Era asesinar a Dumbledore.

-Draco...

-Mi misión cambio cuando estuvimos juntos Hermione, y hable con Dumbledore sobre todo. Él está enterado y creamos un plan. Él... él va a morir de todos modos, aunque no sea asesinado por mi o por alguien más. Cuando empiece la batalla en la torre, Cara rajada, la comadreja, tú y yo debemos escondernos aquí. ¿Entendido? – Hermione asintió – No puedes decirle nada de esto a tus amigos hasta que sea el momento de escondernos. Tenemos pocas horas, debemos irnos. Prepara lo necesario, vendrán a buscarnos aquí. – Hermione se alejó de él y caminó hacía la salida.

-Nos vemos, entonces.

-Hermione. Te amo. Eres mía, no lo olvides.

\- Siempre.

 **Un año y medio después**

Hermione se removió cómodamente en la cama y sonrió. Las sabanas de seda eran sus favoritas, descansaba cómodamente. Se veía tremendamente preciosa con sus ojos cerrados y con las sabanas verdes cubriendo su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

Suspiró, la amaba con tanta fuerza. Una fuerza incontrolable. Agradecía a Merlín poder tenerla a su lado, en su casa, _en su cama._

Después de todas las aventuras que vivieron, la guerra había terminado y al fin pudieron gritar su amor a todos y fue inmensamente feliz. Se sintió culpable por ser feliz porque ahora podrían ser una pareja normal sabiendo todos los amigos que habían perdido por culpa del estúpido de Voldemort... pero, ahora estaban juntos. Y nadie los podría separar. Ni sus padres, ni Voldemort, ni los amigos de ella.

Él y su chica. Al fin. Hermione y Draco, juntos. Abrió un cajón del buro a un lado de su cama y sacó una cajita negra escondida. La abrió lo más silencioso posible y observó un anillo con un diamante, el anillo que le entregaría esa noche frente a todos sus amigos para pedirle que fuera su esposa.

Hermione dijo su nombre entre sueños y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Se recostó a su lado y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Hermione. Gracias por ser mía. – la abrazó y se quedó dormido a su lado.


End file.
